bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Evermore
Bonnie Hein (ボニー, Bonnie) is a character created by "Falloutcaleb" on Fanfiction.net. She is a supporting character in the Band of Brothers series created by "Stormbreaker99". She was one of the 10,000 players who got stuck in Sword Art Online when it began. In the game, she plays the medic and support role, healing those who have been hurt in the process of battle. Appearance Bonnie has medium length pink hair and soft pink eyes. Her facial features are rounded and smooth, portraying the face of a girl who clearly worries about personal hygiene. Her smooth hair is usually in either a single braid or left to flow smoothly past her shoulders. Although only at the height of four feet eleven inches, Bonnie cuts a striking figure. She usually wears a sleeveless single colored blouse along with her usual blue pants. Frills line the edge of her blouse and a single silver sharktooth pendant lays on her neck. It was gift from Alec for their first year anniversary together. To finish off her attire, a pair of flats adorn her feet. At the start of Sword Art Online, Bonnie wears her typical blouse with shoulder frills. This time though, she sticks with a pink color. A regular bronze breastplate goes over her chest. For her lower body, she wears tan pants held up by a brown leather belt. On her hands are a pair of brown fingerless gloves. She wears a pair of basic shoes on her feet. For her end-game armor, Bonnie keeps the same pink sleeveles blouse. Instead of a bronze breastplate, she wears a pink and yellow piece made of the scales of a dragon. On her shoulders are a pair of shoulder guards made of the same pink and yellow material. A sword sheath is strapped across her back with the loop going from her left shoulder to her opposite hip. White fingerless gloves cover her hands and a pair of white running shoes fit themselves around her feet. Vambraces protect her forearm. White silk pants finish off her outfit and are held up by a leather belt. The belt has a medi-pack strapped on it. Within are all sorts of potions and healing remedies. Basically, her outfit would be light, easy to move around in and able to hold the necessary materials needed to heal her friends and party members. Personality A sweet and gentle girl, Bonnie is constantly smiling and laughing with her friends. She is very energetic and has a rather loud voice when something exciting occurs. She would then start slightly bouncing on her toes. Her pink hair would follow her extremely playful action, moving up and down. Her hands would move in animated ways to show her high levels of happiness and joy. She is rarely seen without a twinkle in her eyes or a smile on her face. She loves to just talk and go on about any strange or wonderful ideas that she has had. Sometimes though, when the time calls for it, Bonnie can be a very good listener. She would rest her head on her palms and stare at the speaker intently. She would nod, smile or laugh at the correct moments. Sometimes, she would remain still for hours on end, listening to the problems of her friends. Afterwards, she would try to give some helpful advice. However, due to the different kinds of high school drama, the advice never really helped. Still, it's the effort that counts and Bonnie always made sure to put in some effort. A lover of animals, Bonnie has three dogs and two cats. She is often seen walking her pets around her expansive property. Usually, she would go on long runs with them especially during track season. She would even invite her boyfriend, Alec, over just to play with the animals. Of course Alec didn't mind. He would even call them by name and play little hide-and-seek games with them. When that occurs, Bonnie would watch from afar with a soft smile before joining in on the fun. What's more, she is also very caring towards her pets. She makes sure that their fur and their skin are in perfect condition. They are often groomed and brushed with little hugs and kisses on the side. This caring nature lends itself over to her everyday life with her family. She takes care of her younger brother and is often seen wrapping up his lunch and packing it for him. Since she aspires to be a doctor one day, Bonnie is constantly wrapping up the wounds of her pets and even her boyfriend. Alec often got scrapes and bruises on his hunting trips. When that happened, he would go over to Bonnie's house and spend several hours allowing her to fix it up. Of course, the hugs and kisses often followed on the side. Even though Bonnie is always smiling, it does not mean that she is invulnerable. She has a weakness towards feeling useless. It's the same feeling that doctors feel as they watch their patients die in front of them. Nobody wants to see someone they try to save shudder and vanish before their eyes. It's an unbearable thing and often leads to deep stages of depression. This same state almost hit Bonnie when she tried to repair one of her dog's broken legs. It had gotten into an accident and badly injured itself. Bonnie had tried her best and saved the dog. However, he still walks with a heavy limp. If it wasn't for Alec, Bonnie would have gone into some saddened stupor. With the help of her boyfriend, she was able to get her mind back on track. She would constantly battle the feeling of uselessness over and over again. The battle would rage even more as she remains stuck in Sword Art Online. Many people will die around her. She'll try her best, but like all doctors, she can't save everyone. Background Born in McRae, Georgia, Bonnie is from the southern states of America. She lives in an upper-middle class family with a large swath of property in the countryside. Her father was from the north and her mother from the south. With a mixture of cultures, Bonnie has a slight southern accent combined with the talking style of the north. This attracted a lot of attention from the more southern-based people of the community and gave her quite a bit of fame. She was instantly famous at elementary school due to her strange speech. The other little kids would surround her, pestering her to speak in her odd dialect. Entertained by the attention, Bonnie would play out the part of the snobby northerner. She got many laughs and soon made many friends. During that time, she earned rather good grades. Her streak continued as she reached middle school. She excelled in biology, health and whatever else that involved the human body. During that time, she volunteered at the nearby health clinic. She lead patients around and assisted the elderly. Her bright face became the norm around the building. Some people even requested for her to lead them around. Bonnie would always have something to say to the different people. She asked about their jobs, their kids, and their overall life. People really opened up to her during the few minutes of time it takes to walk from one room to another. It was here that Bonnie acquired her love for medicine and healing. Once she got into high school, she applied for a sort of unpaid internship with the clinic. There, she learned how to patch up wounds, create splints and fix broken bones. At home, Bonnie would help out with the everyday chores. She cleaned dishes, vaccumed the rugs and fed the animals. She would often cut the grass with the lawn mower in her typical pink sleeveless tanktop. She struck quite a figure. Not too uncommon, different young men would slowly drive past her lawn and watch her work. Oblivious, Bonnie would happily wave at them as they passed. With arms outstretched she clearly showed off her full body. It was only after her father noticed did he warn her not to encourage the men. Not really sure what her dad meant by that, she followed his orders and ignored the drivers. It was on one of these days that she met Alec. The young man was riding past on a dirtbike when the thing short circuited, sending him flying to the side of the road. Abandoning her mower, Bonnie raced over to the fallen rider. After a few minutes, she managed to carry him on her back and into her house. She treated his wounds and cared for him as he lay unconscious for about an hour. To make a long story short, the two instantly became entranced with each other. Bonnie was amazed at Alec's gentlemanly behavior and he was amazed at her caring nature. The two quickly became a couple and even Bonnie's protective father had to admit that Alec was a nice guy. The two became the highlight of their school. It was with Alec that Bonnie entered SAO on the launch date. However, due to the chaotic nature of the first day, the two got separated. Now Bonnie had to survive in a foreign world without her supportive boyfriend. She knew she could handle it. The question was, could he? Equipment and Items Starter Equipment and Items #Iron Long Sword Potion.png|Health Potion ComRap-HIGH-Elastic-Cotton-Bandage.jpg|Bandages Gareth-pugh-luisaviaroma-pants-shorts-heavy-silk-gazar-trousers.jpg|Silk Leggings of Swiftness Titania.jpg|Angel's Armor Icy Light Blade.jpg|Mystic Healing Blade #Bronze Breastplate #Health Potions x 4 #Teleport Crystal x 1 Later Weapons #Mystic Healing Blade (End-game sword) #Steel Longsword (Floor 4 sword) #Energized Blade (Floor 20 sword) Later Armor 1. Steel Breastplate (Floor 4 armor) 2. Angel's Armor (End-game armor) - Provides 20% increased healing along with a 20% decrease in healing time *Angel's Breastplate *Angel's Shoulder Guards *Angel's Vambraces *Angel's Gloves 3. Silk Leggings of Swiftness (End-game armor) - Provides 15% run speed Abilities Sword Art Online (Floor 75) *'Level: '''95 *'HP: 19500 Skills Buffs *Purifying Strikes - A buff that makes the user's attacks be able to clean any positive effects on a player. This means any buff, bonuses, or temporary enhancements will be wiped. This skill effectively sets a person to their original stats in their armor without additional boosts. Buff lasts 30 seconds. *Unrestricted - A buff that clears her party of movement impaired debuffs and boosting their movement speed by 50%. Can only be used when not debuffed herself. One Handed Straight Sword *Angelic Blade - She imbues her blade with holy energy, increasing her party member's defense and health regeneration. *Flash - This skill is only able to be used when she has her Angelic Blade activated. It temporarily blinds the monster or player's eyes, giving her time to heal a friend or run away. *Angel's Shield - Bonnie stabs her sword into the ground and creates a phantom shield that covers her friends. Can only be activated when Angelic Blade is activated. *Vertical' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing vertically. *'Slant' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing diagonally. *'Horizontal' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill slashing horizontally. *'Uppercut''' - (1-hit strike) A simple sword skill delivering an uppercut. *'Rage Spike' - (1-hit strike) A basic, weak skill that leaps at the enemy and follows with an upward strike. *'Sonic Leap' - (1-hit strike) A charge-type sword skill that dashes toward the enemy to deal a downward strike. *'Vorpal Strike' - (1-hit strike) A heavy one-handed sword skill with a reach that is double the length of the blade and has high attack power. It has a long cool-down. *'Vertical Arc' - (2-hit combo) A simple sword skill creating a 'V' shape trajectory. *'Sharp Nail' - (2-hit combo) A left and a right swings that target the opponent's weapon, with a chance of breaking the weapon. *'Sharp Nail' - (3-hit combo) A sword skill that attacks with diagonal and horizontal slashes. *'Savage Fulcrum' - (3-hit combo) A high level sword skill that traces the number "4" in the air. *'Horizontal Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a rhombus. *'Vertical Square' - (4-hit combo) A mid-level sword skill tracing the shape of a square. *Light Burst - (5-hit combo) Bonnie quickly stabs the enemy five times in different locations at extreme speeds. The hits also have a small knock back. Medicine Mixing *Basic Health Potion - First low level potion that she can make. *Basic Regeneration Potion - First basic low level regen potion that she can make. *Health Potion - Second tier potion that she can make *Regeneration Potion - Second tier regen potion that she can make. *Antidote Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level poisons. *Anti-paralysis Potion - A potion that can cure low to mid level paralysis. *Gorgon's Blood - A top-tier potion that can cure any type of poison and paralysis. *Anti-Paralysis Potion - A potion the cures low to mid level paralysis. *Heavy Health Potion - A mid level healing potion. *Heavy Regeneration Potion - A mid level regen potion. *Ultra Health Potion - The top-tier health potion that she can make. *Ultra Regeneration Potion - A top-tier regen potion that she can make. Healing Touch *Medic's Aura - A temporary buff which increases her healing capabilities by 20% for a 30 seconds. *Bandage - Using a bandage item, she patches up a player and heals them for 25%. The skill takes 7 seconds to complete. *Splint - Using a bandage and wooden pieces item, Evermore can patch up a «Broken» limb and allow movement. The limb can move for 5 minutes before being immobile again. It takes 1 minute to complete. *Clog - Using a bandage and tape item, Bonnie can stem the flow of blood and cancel a «Bleed» effect. Takes 20 seconds to complete. *Sip of Life - Bonnie pours a health potion into her ally’s mouth, healing them for an additional 10% above the amount that the potion already provides. *Tourniquet - A bandage that heals 50% health. It takes 30 seconds to complete. Quotes "Breathe slowly. In and out, in and out. That's it. You're doing fine." "Cobalt, what are you doing!?!?" 'After Sho stops her from aiding another player: '"No! I will not leave someone who needs me! Get out of my way!" "Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." "Come on, pull yourself together. Everything's okay." Category:Character Category:Player Category:Female